My Biggest Mistake
by D-simplicity
Summary: I make one false move, and just like that, she was gone. Au, Dick's POV, oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

* * *

You can't always have what you want. There will always be obstacles standing in your way, and there's nothing you can do but try your best to overcome them. My current situation, for instance, has to be the worst debacle I've ever encountered.

There I was, standing alone in the hallway, watching her as she wrapped her arms around him.

It hurt like a bitch.

How could I have been so stupid? She was- no, she_ is_ everything I ever wanted, and much more. But y'know, sometimes, you can't help but give in to the temptations that are thrown at you.

_Kory Anders._ My ex-best friend, ex-girlfriend, and the love of my life.

That's right, my _ex_.

Truth is, I fucked everything up between us. I'm not even gonna lie; it's all my fault. I lost sight of what I had, took her for granted, cheated on her, and then _poof_. Just like that, she was gone.

Now I know damn well how the saying goes: _'You don't miss a good thing until it's gone.'_

What the hell was I thinking? Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that no other girl can compare to Kory, and I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Definitely nothing I say or do can make up for what I did. The only person I can blame is myself, and it sucks knowing that I have to live with that.

Well, you see, Kory and I had been dating for three long, blissful years. It all came crashing down when Barbara, an old friend from Gotham, came to Jump City for a visit. We were hanging out for a while, just catching up on a few things, when out of nowhere, she kisses me! I was shocked at first, but then I eventually leaned into the kiss. I don't know what it was that came over me, but I did.

I pulled away when I heard Kory gasp. Tears formed in her beautiful, emerald eyes, and in that moment, I immediately regretted my actions. I hurt her deeply, and all I wanted was to take it all back.

The very next day, I found a note waiting for me on my night stand.

_'Dick.'_

That was the only thing written on the front of the folded paper. I knew what that meant. Opting to call me Richard instead, she only ever called me that when she was mad at me.

Trembling, my hands slowly reached for it, hoping for the impossible. I didn't want things to be over between us but, let's face it, they were. When I finally touched it, it felt like my entire arm was on fire. I didn't want to read what was inside, knowing damn well what it would say, but I was only delaying the inevitable by staring at it with wide eyes and holding it as if any sudden movement meant the death of me.

_Dear Dick,_

_I will never understand why it is you did what you did. Perhaps you were not content? Was I not enough? I apologize if the answer is 'no' to both of my inquiries. _

_Truly, __I cannot stand to be near you at the moment. You have broken my trust, and I feel that I need time to recover. Know that this chapter of my life, with you, has been more t__han I could ever want.__ Hopefully, what we had meant something to you as well. _

_Good-Bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Kory_

After that, I told Babs that I'd appreciate it if she didn't come back to Jump City. She left without another word and, to be honest, I was glad she was gone. A few months later, Kory still hadn't forgiven me, and I found that she'd been dating that jerk, Xavier.

I couldn't blame her. Though I wanted to, I knew I was the one at fault, not her.

There was nothing left for me to do but hope and pray for her forgiveness. We'd make eye contact from time to time, and I could still see the hurt emanating from her beautiful, lovely eyes. The pain I felt, looking at her dejected, yet still gorgeous, face was more than words could ever hope to express.

Every day of my life was a living hell since the moment I read her note, until one day, I hit a breakthrough.

She came to me, a smile embellishing her lovely features, and handed me a note. This time, instead of my nickname, it said: _'Richard'_

I hesitated for a moment. Could my prayers have finally been answered? Hell yes.

_Dear Richard,_

_I forgive you._

_Love,_

_Kory_

She continued to smile at me as I gaped at the note, unbelieving what I had just read. When I finally looked at her, I swear my heart skipped two beats.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Richard Grayson?"

Tears were forming in my eyes, and I didn't even try to stop them from cascading down my cheeks. Without saying a word, I reached for her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go as if my whole life depended on it.

I nodded frantically into her shoulder, letting the tears flow.

_(Now, I know what you're thinking, _"What a baby,"_ right? Well, I'm not. Just putting it out there, heh heh.)_

"What made you change your mind?" I asked as I let go, wanting to see her face.

"I have come to the conclusion that forgiveness is for the better. Forgive and forget, yes? Also, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," she smiled charmingly, giving me butterflies.

"Kory..." I was at a loss for words. She was so kind-hearted, and I missed that aspect of her. Realization soon hit me, and I looked at her, confused, "What about Xavier? Aren't you dating him?"

Her expression saddened, then continued, "Yes. He had helped me come to the decision of forgiving you, for he could not stand seeing me unhappy. He said he would rather see that I am joyful and well with somebody else instead of being in my state of depression."

So Xavier wasn't a jerk after all. He was actually a great guy who only wanted what was best for Kory, and I was thankful for that.

With everything said and done, I wiped away my tears, took her hand into mine, and gazed deeply into her big, captivating eyes.

And then, to my delight, she kissed me.


End file.
